Chaser
by Blish
Summary: Aku bukanlah pembalas dendam, aku hanyalah seorang pengejar. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran..


**Warning!!** **semi AU, OOCness**.

Enjoy! ^^

+.+.+

**Prologue**

_Seharusnya waktu itu aku menuruti naluriku, untuk mencegah kepergianmu, menahanmu agar tetap berada disisiku._

Itachi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya dalam diam.

"Aku.. pergi dulu.." pamit Itachi, tetapi Sasuke hannya diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya,

_Kenapa..? Kenapa aku begitu tidak ingin melepasnya..? Padahal, biasanya, meskipun aku tetap merasa tidak rela, aku _tetap _melepasnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang..? Aku merasa ada _sesuatu _yang salah. Tapi _apa..? jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat, mengiringi rasa cemas yang kian menjadi. _Rasa cemas apa ini..? _batin Sasuke bergemuruh, menyuruhnya untuk menahan kepergian Itachi. Walau begitu, semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk lemah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nii-san.." ujar Sasuke. _Kenapa aku berkata begitu..? Rasanya.. seperti akan ditinggal pergi dalam waktu yang lama saja.._

Itachi mengangguk, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan pergi jika Sasuke tidak memegangi tepi bajunya, menahannya untuk pergi. Itachi menoleh, hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu kalut.

"Nii-san.. cepat pulang, ya..?" pinta Sasuke, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memohon.

Dan biasanya, Itachi akan mengangguk, berjanji pada Sasuke untuk segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Itachi terdiam, sesaat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, membelai kepala Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bibir Itachi membentuk seulas senyum, tetapi bukanlah seulas senyum lembut yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke, melainkan seulas senyum sendu. Ketika itu juga, Sasuke _benar-benar _tidak ingin melepas Itachi, walau itu demi melaksanakan misi sekalipun.

"Tidak.." bisik Sasuke, lirih, berharap Itachi akan kembali ke sisinya. Tapi terlambatlah sudah. Kini, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh. "Jangan pergi.. nii-san.." dan buliran-buliran air mata itu pun jatuuh, membasahi kedua pipinya.

+.+.+

_Hari itu.. Hari dimana kau membunuh semuanya –menghancurkan duniaku. Dan setelah itu, kamu pergi meninggalkanku, sendiri_.

Sasuke kecil berjalan melewati perumahan Uchiha, rasa cemas menyelimutinya, walau ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa cemas.

_Aneh.. Kenapa sepi sekali..? _Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Sunyi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Padahal, biasanya, tempat itu masih ramai, dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari para penduduknya. Tapi kini, tempat itu terlihat begitu sepi. Begitu... kosong. Seolah-olah mereka semua telah.. mati.

Bulu roma Sasuke berdiri, firasat buruk masuk ke dalam hatinya.

_Lebih baik aku bergegas pulang. _pikir Sasuke, mempercepat larinya.

+.+.+

"Aku pu--"

"--Sasuke, jangan kemari!!" terdengar teriakan Mikoto dari dalam ruang keluarga.

'CRASH!!'

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat, menatap tidak percaya ke arah orang tuanya yang kini bersimbah darah –tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai yang kini berwarna merah darah.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai baju ANBU berdiri memunggunginya. Merasakan adanya kehadiran Sasuke, pemuda itu menoleh. Mata Sasuke melebar, ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terlihat begitu familiar di mata Sasuke…

"Nii-san.." panggil Sasuke, tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan pelan. "S-Siapa..?" tanya Sasuke tergagap. Ia menatap lurus kearah kakak tersayangnya, yang kini terlihat begitu dingin. Tak ada tatapan lembut, tak ada senyuman hangat, yang ada hanyalah mata merah yang menatap dingin kearahnya. "A--" Sasuke hendak berbicara, tetapi bibirnya terasa begitu kelu. Pandangan matanya teralih pada tangan Itachi yang menggenggam sebuah pedang –pedang yang berlumuran darah. Tangan Itachi pun dipenuhi oleh darah, begitu pula dengan wajah dan seluruh bajunya.

Sasuke menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang, selain dirinya dan Itachi.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, "ti-tidak.. Tidak.. mungkin.." ucapnya lirih, menggelengkan kepalanya dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Baka otouto.." bibir Itachi membentuk sebuah seringai, membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. "Sepertinya.. kamu belum bisa melihat dunia secara keseluruhan, ya..?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pipi Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

Sasuke menjerit histeris, ketika ia melihat Itachi, orang yang paling ia sayangi, membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan tangan itu. Tangan yang selalu membelai kepalanya dengan penuh lembut –memberikan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari ayahnya, maupun ibunya.

Ilusi itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, tapi bagi Sasuke, ilusi itu terasa begitu lama –begitu nyata, merasuki pikirannya.

Sasuke menatap mata hitam Itachi dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Mata hitam yang membayangkan luka yang begitu dalam.

_Kenapa nii-san terlihat begitu sedih..? _dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

-TBC-

Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto itu punyaku, sudah pasti kerutan di pipi Itachi ku kasi ke Gaara, biar dia punya alis! Hehehe..

A/N : - Akhirnya.. aku jadi nge_post_ juga!! Fuwahhh.. Thanks God!

- Ah.. Aku mau ngucapin makasih buat kakakku, Blissaster! Thanks a bunch, sis!! . *meluk bliss-neechan sampe gepeng* XDDD

Review..?


End file.
